


Bite of Dawn

by Rose_Storm, SilverFoxx5706



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shared AU With a Friend, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Storm/pseuds/Rose_Storm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxx5706/pseuds/SilverFoxx5706
Summary: At the age of six, Beau and Melanie enter a old haunted house, only to forget what happened along with Chelsie and Fletcher. But they soon uncover what their town really is; A safe haven for Werewolf's and Vampire alike.Though the many supernatural animals and undead are called out of hiding when they are found out once more by this small group of four.Secrets are revealed that are years old, mysteries appear, and fights are prone to break out among the three different groups, Vampire, Human and Werewolf.With to many threats hanging over the townspeople heads their only option is to except the supernatural and give up some family and friends, or face certain death.~SO, little note. This is a challenge given to me by a friend, check the note of the prologue for more information!~
Relationships: Cassidy/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Golden Freddy/Marionette | The Puppet, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spring Bonnie/Spring Freddy





	Bite of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This book is based a lot off of the Vampire and Werewolf saga movie series 'Twilight,' Vampire and Werewolf folklore, Wikipedia stuff, and my own lore.  
> Some lore of Vampire and Werewolfs may not match up, I an no expert but it is a bit more of my expertise that sci-fi FNaF fictions like I tried to do before. I am more of a reader in the sci-fi area then writer...  
> Some may know that I am in a one year competition with my friend to see who can make the best book out of a trashed book idea, and I chose a idea that was a few weeks to months old that my friend came up with when re-watching Twilight for the first time in a few years. I then re-watched it to learn more about Vampire and Werewolf's since we co-work on these books, but we gave it up after finding that we knew to little of old supernatural, Vampire and Werewolf folklore and didn't really feel like looking things up!
> 
> So now it is a solo writing with Silver being a little fly looking over my shoulder because she thinks its funny when I tell her to go away and then I get POed, fun.
> 
> But at least she is helping with forming simple ideas and finding sources, and I am doing the same with helping her and we are sharing simple AU information to make it seem a bit more connected.

~Slight gore mention, mild language (?)~, time skips, dreams, POV change

_‘I am not a crybaby!”_

_“Then prove it, Chris!” Yelled Jackson, his blue eyes matching Chris’s as he glared down at the small boy._

_“Jack, stop!” Begged Mark. “My ancestors died in that house! HIS sister went missing, last seen coming over to this house! You are sending him to his death!”_

_Mark was glaring slightly up at the taller, while Michael just watched. He didn’t like talking about the haunted house that was the house 5456, Lakeside Road. Though it was a very simple, but pretty house from the 1600’s. The last owners had died over two centuries ago, back in the very early 1770’s. Since then the house had strange sounds coming from it. The first victim had been a girl named Rachael Luis, and the first real victim of the house whose body was never found. The entire family had died besides Miguel Luis. Some speculated that Rachael did survive, while others say she didn’t. After that the whole family moved out to a smaller house to the middle of the city, and the family has very slowly started inching back to the outskirts of the town._

_During the same time a young boy had gone missing named Luke Lopez. There had been tours in the most recent years until a ghost hunting duo both disappeared in the house. Soon the tours were shut down due to lawsuits from many parents, friends and families in the next five years as many went through the doors and never returned._

_Michael could only look at the old red brick house. It had five windows on the second floor and maybe an attic above it, three windows on the slanted roof, signifying that there were rooms up there. There was a perfectly centered door made out of either spruce or dark oak, two windows on each side of the house. Trees littered the area as the neighborhood was in a forest. Though this house was farther away from all of the other houses deeper in the forest. A tight stone fence like wall came from the side of the house and around the whole property behind it, some coming forward and stopping as a large open gate that Mike and his friends had easily slid through._

_He could still remember his sister, who had disappeared the year before in ‘82. Most said she was dead, and some even said they could see her green, glowing eyes in the windows of the house. Though that happened with everyone that disappeared._

_‘I saw a female and males silhouette dancing in the windows!’_

_‘I saw a pair of blue, chilling eyes glaring at me as I walked past…’_

_‘I could see bodies moving around, talking to each other a few nights ago.’_

_Michael had never experienced any of that, and no one had caught it on tape either. That was why the two girls were fighting over a camera at the moment._

_“Why the hell are you two fighting over a camera?” He asked the two girls, Ray and Amber. They both stopped and the camera dropped to the ground. It seemed to have been pushed out of Ray’s hands as she stumbled forwards._

_“HOLY SH*T!” She screamed, back peddling. “I swear somethin’ pushed that piece of sh*t outta my hands!” Jackson scoffed, finally letting go of tormenting Chris._

_“You are just making it up, Ray!” He yelled, his hands flying up. He then proceeded to rest his hands on top of his head. “Now c’mon cry baby! I don’t get all night to be out!” Then he was back at it again._

_“Ja-”_

_“DON’T ‘Jack’ me Michael!” Jackson hissed at Michael, getting super close to his face. Michael hissed himself. He didn’t like others getting close to his face._

_“Well, Jackson. If I let Christopher die, my father will f*cking disown me! I will be on my own, he already hates me enough, don’t give him another reason!”_

_Jackson scoffed. “As if! Mr. Afton wouldn’t give up his last son, and the last one to continue his surname and his blood. I also don't think Mrs. Afton would let him.” Michael sighed at this._

_“I’m going home. I have nothing to do here, and don’t want to be a part of it.” Chris looked desperate as Michael walked away and slipped back through the gates._

_“WAIT UP! I AM ALSO COMING!” Yelled Mark, Amber following right behind. The trio got onto their bikes._

_“I hope karma is a b*tch to Jackson later. This deserves him to go to hell.” Said Amber._

_“Never thought you had that in you.” Mark exclaimed, sounding rather surprised._

_Mike let out a scoff. “I have. She can be very sassy and cruel if she really wants to. Besides, she is completely right. I hate still being friends with him.” The three got on their bikes and started down the road._

_About fifty feet down Mark finally answered. “Think we all do.” He muttered, Amber nodded along. “The others hate him too, but are too afraid to stand up to him like we do.” At this Michael and Amber nodded. “He has too much over us. Too much leverage, blackmail.” He continued._

_Amber let out a growl and as Michael was about to answer and bone chilling shriek ran through the forest. All three fell off their bikes right when the Afton household came into view._

_They all recognized it._

_“CHRIS!” Michael was the first up, running into his house, screaming for his parents_

* * *

Year: 1985

~~~

Michael woke up with a cry. He then sobbed. Those were his last memories of his last sibling, his little brother.

His crying must have woken up Henry as he came into the room. “Mikey! What's wrong?”

“N-nothing papa… just a n-n-nightmare again.” He muttered as Henry pulled him into a hug, Michael just leaning into it.

That event happened two years ago. Michael was now sixteen, his father had neglected him furthermore that he had when Chris and Elizabeth had been born, so Henry had adopted Michael.

Henry sighed. “Look, Michael. This is the first time in over a year this has happened, you must have triggered it, or you don’t feel at rest about it. I will call your mother later. It is three in the morning. I will stay with you until you fall asleep.”

Michael let out a hum, “Thank... you… father.” Michael could see Henry smile. Henry’s own children had, just, disappeared the same day as Chris had been killed. Many other children who had been exploring the old house had died as well, their screams being heard by everyone near the house. Some did go silently, like some thought Elizabeth and Charlie did.

Charlie was Henry’s daughter, Henry's biological son, Samuel going missing along with Charlie. Henrys missed them, and so did Michael as he was friends with the Emily twins.

Michale sighed as he fell back asleep.

* * *

~~~Many Decades Later~~~  
Year: 2059

~~~

Beau looked at the old red bricked house. Knowing it was over 400 years of age made him want to rethink entering it. When he had told his friends they had just pushed him into doing it even more.

At the moment Fletcher was behind him, visibly shaking in the moonlight. Melanie just looked bored. Melanie was a daredevil type of fox, which Beau felt like was not going to end well for him. “C’mon Beetle.” Beau looked at the white furred fox, the fur on her head was longer and it was tied neatly into a braid, some hair was covering her left eye.

“I-if I die, I am h-hau-haunting you M-Melanie.” This just made Melanie scoff, then Fletcher let out a squeak as Chelsie hid behind him. Beau pressed his lips together as he looked at the so-called ‘dangerous’ house loomed over the small group.

“G-guys, this is how Chris Afton died! He was pressured into going into the house by others, the door slammed behind him and he wasn't heard from again.” Everyone looked at Fletcher with a raised brow, Chelsie sliding away from him to hide behind their bikes that were leaned against the old stone wall.

Beau shook his head with a nervous chuckle. “I can do this! I can do this, right?” Melanie let out a long sigh before grabbing his jacket sleeve, the blue and black cloth most likely going to be ruined after this.

“If you are so jittery I will go with you, mate.” How was Melanie so calm about this! This house had killed over twenty people in just thirty-ish years! “Lets go, kit.” She hissed, now dragging him up to the gates and pushing him through the bars.

Beau was now having much more than just second thoughts.

This was how he was going to die, wasn’t it?

Everyone who went into this house never came back out that Beau knew of. It was horrifying to think that there were bodies in that house, and maybe blood splattered walls, floors, carpets, and blood covered knives lying around. Tears started to prick his eyes as Melanie brought him closer to the door. He forced the tears back as she walked in, dragging him along.

“This place ain’t as dusty as I thought it would be after not ‘aving any deaths in it for over fifty years.” Melanie muttered. Beau could hear the uncertainty in her voice and the shuffling from his friends outside as they were watching the two. “Eh, c’mon! We could be the first to explore t’is place in centuries!” Beau doubted that they were alone as they walked further into the house.

“We should go!” Said Beau, getting panicked as he swore he saw the shadows move. “Melanie! We should go now!” He hissed, trying to pull the physically stronger one out the door.

Melanie huffed. “Fine, you're no fun matey. But we can say we survived this when no one else has, ey? That would be ‘nother thing off my bucket list!”

“S-sure Melanie?” Beau had no idea why that was on Melanie's bucket list. Beau knew that Melanie was weird, but wanting to go into a house that no one else was known to survive was quite extreme, even for her. Well maybe not.

The week before she had eaten a whole raw fish that wasn’t even sushi and didn’t even have a stomach ache afterward. No one questioned that she for sure was weirder than any other foxes in the area.

“Where are you going?” Asked a husky voice. The duo turned around to see a black figure looming over them. Neither Melanie or Beau made a sound as the slamming of the door shutting behind them made them both pale.

“M-mel-melanie, I-I am s-so hau-haunt-haunting yo-you!” Beau stuttered out.

“You can’t if I am also dead!” She hissed, grabbing his sleeve once more and running past the black figure. Beau could tell it was a bear by the small bumps on the head in the cloak they wore. “Look, Beau, we ain’t gonna die. I will make sure of that kit.” Melanie whispered as they slid into what seemed to be a bathroom after they ran down a few hallways. Melanie then put his head into her chest as they hid under the sink. It was very cramped and musty, but very clean which surprised him. He was on Melanie since she was the larger one, and Beau, being very small for a rabbit of his age. Their entire friend group was pretty small for their age.

“W-wh-where go-gonna di-die.” He stuttered out, not bothering to hold back the tears at this point.

“No, no, no, no, no! We will survive, matey. I still need t’is off my bucket list.” Melanie said this in a joking way, most likely to make Beau forget his worry, which it did as he started giggling. Melanie shifted and wiped tears off his cheek before ruffling his head fur. The two stayed in the position for a while as there was screaming below.

“Melanie! Beau! Stop joking! This isn’t funny!” It was Fletcher! They could hear them both suddenly let out a shriek.

“Melanie! We have to help them!” Beau squeaked. She nodded as they both slid out of the cupboard and ran the way they came. “Fletcher? Chelsie?!” He called as he skidded to a stop when Melanie seemed to just disappear out of thin air. He suddenly felt his neck scruff be grabbed and he was lifted off the ground. “H-hey!” He squeaked.

“What is a damned rabbit kit doing here?” Asked a familiar husky voice. Beau whimpered trying to squirm out of whoevers grasp he was in. “No one this young has ever come in here. The youngest we ever had had come in here was seven, and let's... say... a murderer got to them before we could help the children get out.” Beau suddenly stiffened. The people in the house were most likely not to blame.

“D-did you try to s-stop who ev-ever was hur-hurting the kids?” He asked, trying to sound confident. The much larger animal was about to reply when footsteps could be heard behind them.

“Shadow, stop scaring the kit.” Said a new voice. Their voice was kind, soft, and reminded Beau of a mother. It was definitely a female and it was obvious she had some kind of authority in the house by the way the bear looked down, seemingly ashamed.

“Of course, Spring.” Said the bear, who he now guessed was Shadow. “Let's take him to his friends, no?” At this a shorter figure moved out from the shadows and nodded. Beau could see golden rabbit ears poking out of the hood that she wore, her cloak was much longer on her then Shadow’s was on his. Shadow was also a few inches taller than the golden rabbit, who was about a human man's height, which was usually 5’6 from what Beau had heard. Shadow then carried him by the scruff into a pair of double doors which revealed a fireplace that was lit. He could see other figures in the room and his friends. Beau also took notice of the many candles that weren’t lit in the room.

He was suddenly dropped onto the couch between Melanie and Fletcher. “Beau!” Said Melanie happily, hugging him tightly. He just nodded and hugged back.

“So, how come we found four children in our house?” Asked a soft males voice. His voice reminded Beau of a father as it was kind, and he sounded concerned. As this voice spoke a figure stood up, and it seemed to be another bear by the two bumps on the head. They were also about 5’6 much like the golden rabbit and most likely the speaker.

“I say we give ‘em to t’e wolves!” Said another males voice, this was gruff and if anything sounded like a male version of Melanie. Fletcher and Chelsie’s face said everything, they were thinking the same thing.

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Said a female voice. Her voice was pretty high pitched and she sounded very nice. “They look so cute! We couldn’t give ‘em to those demons!”

“Chica is right, Foxy.” Said another males voice. This one was very southerny, much like Chelsie’s. The female's voice was very similar to this voice as well. Same accent.

“STOP!” The four children jumped, as this came from the golden rabbit. She stepped forward, standing next to the bear who was her height. “I know that Shadow caused the fox and rabbit to run off and Shadow caught the rabbit who I think is Beau, now, who found the other three and caused the chicken and bear to run.”

There was a second of silence. “Limestone.” Came multiple replies. At this the golden rabbit sighed.

“And where is he right now?” At this the one who sounded like Melanie but a male version pointed up.

“His quarters, mate.”

“Foxy, it's called a room.” Deadpanned the southern males voice. “Not ‘quarters’ like you call it. Stop watching those old movies.”

“Bonnie, why you-” The male who Beau guessed was Foxy stood up, nearly lunging at who Beau guessed was Bonnie, who had purple ears sticking out and was about 5’8 by the looks of it. Foxy, who seemed to be a fox was the same height as well.

“Who got the rest?” Said the smaller golden rabbit, who pushed the two apart just to point at the other three. Despite being small she was strong.

“I got one.” Said a very young girl's voice. A very tall, slim figure stood up. She towered over all of the, seemingly at least between 6’5. “I got the fox. Me and Shadow were hanging out when they entered. I closed the door so I could ask why they would come here of all places, they then ran. I decided to watch from the shadows and nab the fox when she was checking behind the two as they ran towards the front door. Shadow got the rabbit as you know already.”

“Thank you, Mari.” Said the golden rabbit. ‘Now the other two.

“That was Freddy and Biance. They ran in on Biance cooking, the two ran. The bear was slower and she grabbed him. Freddy, who was coming to help along with me, grabbed the sweet little chicken.” The one who said this was the southern female voice, who Beau was pretty sure was Chica.

“Ok. So, children, why did you come here?” Asked the golden rabbit who came closer and moved onto her knees and was now a bit smaller than the four who were on the couch.

“I just came along because Melanie and Beau thought it was a good idea to go in here?” Squeaked Chelsie.

“I did not! I was trying to back out of it but Melanie dragged me in Chels!” Beau squeaked at the chicken. At this he could hear chuckling from Shadow who got jabbed in the ribs by a new figure who was about 5’8. A slight ‘Biance, really?!’ escaped from Shadow. The new figure muttered something to Shadow that was inaudible to even Beau. Beau flattened his ear as Melanie was the next.

“Eh, only real reason really for me was so I could knock survivin’ a ‘haunted house’ of me bucket list.”

“Not another Foxy!” Muttered a soft males voice. It was deeper than the fatherly male voice. Suddenly a small rabbit figure came out of the shadows. He was about 5’9 maybe.

“RWQ!” Hissed the golden rabbit.

“Sorry, Spring.” He whispered, and seemingly disappeared into the shadows once more. Fletcher sighed.

“I came so no one would end up dead. And we nearly did.” He hissed, glaring at the golden rabbit.

“Okay, that actually hurt. I would think I was used to this by now.” Said the golden rabbit, who was Spring most likely. She backed up before sliding her hood off, the others followed. It was like a weird cult, but underneath those hoods nice faces emerged. From the shadows the black bunny walked out with a bear that was at least 6’0.

The new bear had white fur with pits of purple with bright blue eyes. The other tall figure behind them was a chicken with white and pink feathers who had pink eyes. Spring had green eyes, and the bear her height had blue eyes and was also golden. Foxy was red with yellow eyes, Chica was yellow with pink eyes, Mari seemed to be a normal girl besides her basically white skin which was very noticeable with her pitch black hair and pure black eyes besides the white dot in the middle. Freddy had brown fur and blue eyes, Bonnie was purple as predicted and had red eyes. The bear, Shadow, was actually a very dark purple and where his eyes were white his was black, and where other colors should be there was just white. Same with the black rabbit, who he guessed was RWQ, but his fur was black as predicted as well.

“Is this a cult?” Asked Melanie.

“What?! No, no, no, pup. We are family, some of us are siblings, married, boyfriend and girlfriend, and some are like siblings to us.” Said the golden bear. ”And I guess we can show you guys around… Biance, make sure Lime doesn't come back down. Chica, if any of the kids like to cook you can bring them with you to finish what Biance started. I am pretty sure it was sugar cookies, so you know what to do Chica.” At this the two chickens nodded before Biance walked out.

“SO! Whoever likes to cook comes with me!” She squealed. Chelsie got up and followed the much larger chicken as she squealed, saying things like ‘you are so cute!’ and ‘I wish we had children around more often!’ as the two walked out and the door slid shut behind the two girls.

Beau felt oddly at home with all of this. “Me and Marigold will take Beau. We need to talk to Nightmare and Goldie anyway.” Stated Spring who was standing up.

“They did somethin’ stupid again didn’t they?” Asked Bonnie.

“Yes, and on that note, you and Foxy can take... Melanie I think it was. She will enjoy Foxy’s collections of pirate stuff, I know it. Now… Freddy and Sammy can take the cub.” Everyone she mentioned nodded before going off to do their thing. Beau followed the two golden animals as they went upstairs quietly.

“So…” Whispered the black rabbit, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairwell. “Need someone to get Lime out of your fur for a few hours if Biance can’t do it? Yes or no? I don’t have forever.” Spring nodded.

“Just bring Shadow with you.” She answered. They continued up to the third floor where there were two hallways going both ways. Infront was a window that showed a view of the road. The two went left and into the door at the end of the hallway.

Marigold knocked when suddenly red eyes looked down at the three. “Hmm. what the hell happened now?” Beau looked up at the two bears. They had many scars and a mouth filled with teeth that looked too big for their mouth to hold. One was pitch black while the other was yellow. The black one was who had talked.

“You know what you did.” Spring hissed.

“Right.” Giggled the golden bear. It sounded like a female, but was very rough and hoarse, much like the black bear’s voice.

“Let's go into your room so Beau can sit somewhere. I have a feeling you guys were watching us.” The black bear nodded at this before he opened the door. Beau was basically hugging Spring's legs as she picked him up and placed him on a bed. The covers were black with red threading, and he guessed it was the black bear's bed, and he guessed his name was Nightmare as there was Nightmare spelled out on that side of the wall on papers that were pinned to the wall.

Beau sat there as the four talked in hushed tones. He couldn’t help but look around the dark room. It was quite weird how dark it was, all windows had black curtains over them with star shaped patches sewn onto them. There were many candle holders with candles in them but none were lit as all the others he had seen so far. There was a bed across the room that had yellow covers on it with purple stitching. There were many random plushies on the yellow bed and ‘Goldie’ was written out with yellow paint above it.

Beau yawned as he rubbed his eyes, knowing at was most likely eleven PM at the moment. He let himself lay down as he watched the four talk. Soon their overlapping voices faded into nothing as he fell asleep.

~

Beau woke up in his bed. He sat up and stretched, trying to remember what had happened the night before, but couldn’t place it. He could just remember a kind female voice and green eyes. He laid back down as he concentrated.

He could remember walking up to the old haunting house, Melanie tugging him towards the door, and both of them going into the house, then everything else blurry.

 _‘Am I dead?’_ The idea hit Beau very harshly as he sat up. He looked around the room to find it was his own, but his hand brushed something cold besides his pillow. He looked down and saw a necklace. It was a green gem with metal around it with what seemed to be gold.

“Woah..” He murmured, picking it up along with the posted note with writing on it.

_‘Hello, Beau,_

_I trust you with protecting this necklace with your life, keep it close to your heart._

_It will be needed in the future for a friend of mine._

_We shall meet one day, Beau._

_From, G.’_

Beau was confused, but looked at the green gem. He let out a soft sigh and gave a smile, slipping it around his neck. It was Sunday, so he was staying in his PJ's. He put the necklace under the shirt, and he could feel the cold metal thump softly against his chest. He couldn't help but smile. It felt familiar, safe.

“Beau! Come here sweetie!” He smiled once more at his mothers voice, feeling safe when her warm soft voice rang through the house.

Beau slipped out of bed while walking slowly downstairs, still trying to remember the night before.


End file.
